Reason for living
by asilentwish
Summary: Edward meets Harry while hunting in the Forbidden Forest. Every wizards and witches are supposed to kill any vampires on sight yet Harry doesn't. A new friendship forms and Harry helps Edward escape. Short one shot. PWP. Slash  Edward/Harry


**Author's note: **This is a short story about Edward and Harry. It's nothing special but the muse wouldn't leave me alone about this. I don't have any sequels planned for this story. I wouldn't even know what I wanted with this fan fiction just that I wanted Edward and Harry to meet while the vampire was hunting. Title may change; I don't think it fits the story but couldn't think of anything else. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it. Please read and review. Thanks to Sammiieeoo for beta reading it. Now on with the story...

* * *

><p>Silently Edward Cullen made his way through the forest. He had long spotted his prey and didn't want to lose it. His prey, a deer, stopped to graze the grass, and Edward held his position. He followed the animal with his eyes, not moving a muscle, not having the energy to find any other prey. It had taken him hours just to find this one.<p>

He hadn't eaten in over a month and that was long, even for a vampire; too long even. He needed some blood and he needed it soon before he would start hurting humans; one thing he never wanted to do again. Many years ago he had made a promise to himself never to feed off humans again. So far he hadn't done so but it wouldn't be long before he'd hunt anything that had blood running through its veins even if it was a human.

When the deer stopped walking Edward saw his chance and pounced on top of the animal immediately biting down into the main artery making the blood start flowing into his awaiting mouth. The sweet tasting cream filled his mouth and he drank greedily. Never before had the blood of a deer tasted this good. _That's what you get when you wait this long to hunt. _Yes, it had been a mistake to wait this long until he hunted but what's done is done; he wasn't able to change the past not even if he wanted to.

A noise to his right caught his attention but he didn't stop drinking; needing the blood too much to care. Although he was in an unknown area, his defences were dropped because he had become so hungry but that didn't mean he wasn't going to let another hunter take his prey away from him. His eyes travelled to the man that arrived but didn't release his prey yet.

The man was wearing black robes that hid his form from the vampire. As he gazed up towards the newcomer's face Edward noticed that he was beautiful. Probably the most amazingly beautiful boy he'd ever come across, although his face showed fatigue, his eyes, which were emerald green, shone bright with energy. It was then that Edward stopped drinking and noticed the stick pointing at him. His eyebrow shot up in confusion but he didn't say anything.

The newcomer was Harry James Potter. He was at another detention in the Forbidden Forest supposedly with one other student and their Care of Magical Creatures teacher Hagrid but had somehow lost them. He didn't understand though that if the Forest was forbidden than why were they allowed to have their detention there? But what did it matter? Harry was glad to be out of the castle for a change.

For the past few months all the walls seemed to close in around him. His friends were suffocating him, always asking where he was going, where he'd been, who he'd been with. Even the teachers seemed to watch over him more closely.

Sure, with the threat of Voldemort hanging over his head he didn't have much peace but couldn't they understand that he can take care of himself? He'd faced the Dark Wizard three times already and all times he'd been able to get away alive. Everyone seemed to forget that they had all made sure that Harry would be able to take care of himself, stuffing him with the Dursley's, making sure he'd face a dangerous adventure every year at Hogwarts; no, he had no trust in anyone anymore not even his friends.

He had never trusted his relatives, he wasn't able to trust the headmaster anymore, especially not after what he did last year, and he wasn't able to trust his friends. So, who did that leave him; only himself. He could rely on himself and that's why he didn't say the vampiric killing curse when he saw the vampire kill that deer.

Wizards and witches were ordered to kill all vampires on sight and Harry had already raised his wand but as he watched the vampire drink the blood away from the deer he couldn't help but feel that something about it was beautiful. He didn't quite understand that thought but didn't question it either.

Edward cocked his head as he listened in to the boy's thoughts. His kind was supposed to kill vampires on sight? Yet, he was still alive. _What did that mean?_ Slowly, at a normal human speed, he stood up and kept his eyes on the emerald eyed boy.

"Many wizards, even witches, would kill you on sight," Harry said as he watched the vampire stand up. He noticed that the vampire had a slender but muscular body, high cheekbones, a strong jawline, a straight nose, and full lips. His eyes shown with a gold colour and messy bronze coloured hair adorned his head. His physical age seemed to be around 16-17 but Harry knew that the vampire was probably older, much older.

"Yet you haven't and I assume you are a wizard?" The vampire replied and unconsciously took a step towards the wizard.

"Yes, I'm a wizard and I don't know why I haven't killed you yet," Harry lowered his wand and sighed. "I guess I just don't like killing."

Edward was surprised when the wizard lowered his stick, _what was it called, a wand?_ The vampire didn't know how but he knew that that wand was able to kill him yet the wizard was lowering it. "Not even a monster?" He didn't know why but he had to ask.

Harry cocked his head as if he was studying the vampire. "I don't think you are a monster," he said eventually and realised that was true. His instincts told him this and he had always trusted in his instincts. It has gotten him so far in life so why shouldn't he trust them?

Edward raised an eyebrow in question. "Not even after seeing me kill this deer," he pointed to the dead animal next to him, which was still bleeding from its neck wound.

Harry took a step towards the dead animal and glanced down at it. It sure wasn't a pretty sight but then again he had chicken for dinner tonight. "Humans slaughter a lot of animals to feed countries; does that make them monsters?"

"I didn't only do this to animals but to humans as well," Edward wasn't sure why he wanted this boy, this young man, to see him as he saw himself. Yes, Edward thought he was a monster it was one of the reasons he wanted to end his life...which was the reason why he hadn't fed in many days but as the blood lust grew stronger he couldn't go through with it and decided to hunt.

"But not anymore," Harry countered, he couldn't believe that he was actually defending a vampire. He was taught to kill vampires on sight, didn't matter where they came from or what they were doing. It was one of the new laws; even werewolves were supposed to be killed on sight. Maybe that's why he was defending the vampire, he knew how some were struggling with what they are, just look at Remus - he didn't like being a werewolf yet because he was one people feared and hated him. Was that the reason why he was helping this vampire, whose name he didn't even know or was it something else?

Edward watched the wizard in amazement before raising his head; he had heard a sound in the distance.

"What is it?" Harry asked, on guard as he looked around the forest. He wasn't able to see anything but knew the vampire would be able to.

"Voices," Edward replied carefully scanning his surroundings but didn't see anyone yet.

"You have to hide," Harry told the vampire. "I may not kill you on sight but the others aren't as merciful."

Edward nodded as he turned back to the wizard before realising he didn't know this forest and wasn't sure where he would be able to hide.

"I can lead you to a secluded place but I think that in time they'll find you," Harry took a moment to think. "You can hide there for a while but then you'll have to leave."

"I won't be able to make it far currently," Edward confided in the wizard. "This is the first time I fed in a long time and I fear my senses aren't as they should be."

Harry thought a moment before he replied. "I'll be able to bring you small animals, I hope that's enough..."

"It has to be," Edward replied. "Thank you."

Harry shook his head. "Don't thank me yet, let's get you safe first." He walked away from the vampire silently telling him to follow him.

Edward stared after the wizard before hurrying to catch up with him. "Why are you helping me?" He asked once he fell in step with the wizard.

"I don't know," Harry sighed as he led the vampire to a small cave. "I guess my friend is right, I have a saving people thing." He shrugged as he stepped into the small cave. "This cave is hidden to most but sooner or later they'll find it."

"How did you find it?" Edward asked curiously.

"I just wandered into it one day," Harry shrugged; he hadn't even noticed how he came to this cave but he had always been able to find it.

"This should hide you for the time being. I'll come as soon as I can with some food for you but make sure that you don't leave the cave. There are much worse beings here than vampires." Harry told him before turning around. "I have to go; I'll lead them away from you, but be careful."

Edward nodded before reaching out to take the man's shoulder. "Thank you again," he said before releasing him.

Harry nodded before walking away. It wasn't long before he was found by Hagrid and surprisingly enough Snape. "Where have you been, Potter?" Snape snarled at him.

"Doing my detention," Harry only replied and shrugged before following his teachers back towards Hogwarts not saying anything, too preoccupied with thoughts of the vampire. Hoping he would still be safe the next time Harry 'visited' him.

* * *

><p>It wasn't always easy for Harry to sneak away from everyone, especially not with them watching him so closely. You'd think the older he got the less people would worry about him but in his case people started to worry more and more. It was annoying the hell out of him. Especially since he wasn't able to go and check if the vampire was still safe or even still alive.<p>

When he was finally able to sneak away he left Hogwarts and went into the Forbidden Forest. Searching around he found two rabbits which he stunned before putting into a bag, hoping it would be enough for the vampire, but since this was the only thing he could find it had to be. He looked around to see if he was being followed, once he was certain he wasn't he made his way to the cave where he hoped the vampire was still waiting.

"Hello," a musical voice said to his left. Turning around he saw the vampire standing up. "I've been waiting for you."

"Sorry, I wasn't able to get away sooner," Harry told him feeling his face heat up but not knowing why. "I brought you some rabbits. I know it's not much but it's all I could find."

Edward took the bag from the wizard and smiled. "Thank you," he said before turning around not wanting the boy to see him kill the rabbits. "Are they dead?" He asked when he realised the rabbits weren't moving.

"No, they are stunned," Harry replied before turning away, giving the vampire some privacy as he fed. The wizard noticed some markings on the side of the cave and knew they hadn't been there before so the vampire must have made them.

Edward took one more look at the rabbits before shrugging and sinking his teeth in their fur and drinking the little blood they had. It was far from enough but it was enough to keep him stable for a few more days...maybe weeks at least.

Once he'd taken all the blood from the two rabbits he threw them as far as he could out of the cave. "Thank you..." the vampire trailed off not knowing the wizard's name after he turned around to face the boy.

"It's Harry," the wizard supplied with a smile.

"It's nice to meet you Harry, my name's Edward," the vampire held out one of his hands for Harry to shake it.

Harry took the hand in his and shook it. "It's nice to meet you as well."

"So, you're a wizard?" Edward asked, starting a conversation.

"Yes," Harry answered, nodding his head amused. Surely the vampire had met a wizard before?

"I've never met a wizard before," Edward mused out loud, only realising when he said it that he had answered Harry's unspoken question.

"I've never met a vampire before," Harry countered. They stared at each other and soon chuckled. This broke the ice they hadn't realised was there.

Soon they were talking as if they were old friends but also getting to know one another.

Harry told the vampire all about his life at the Dursley's, how Dumbledore was wielding him into a weapon and how his friends were taking their distance from him except when they wanted to know something.

Edward told the wizard how he hated being a monster, a vampire. He didn't like taking life but had to in order to survive. He had been brooding about it and started worrying his family. Because he didn't want to hurt them anymore he decided to leave them and find a way to end his life. His first choice had been going to the Volturi but he didn't want them to touch him. He'd know that eventually they'll trick him into helping them out and that was something he wanted to avoid.

Whenever Harry was able to sneak away from his nosy friends and over protective teachers he went to see Edward and every time he tried to bring some animals with him for the vampire. They built a strong and steady friendship over the short amount of time they spent together and even began discussing more private things.

"So you've never kissed a girl before? Not ever?" Harry asked astounded as he popped a chocolate frog into his mouth. It wasn't as if he had many experiences in love or kissing girls but at least he had kissed Cho Chang in his fifth year. As he thought back to that first kiss he shivered, he really hadn't enjoyed kissing Cho.

"It wasn't thought proper to randomly kiss women back when I was human and no one had ever turned my head since I became a vampire," Edward explained, had he been human he would have blushed, "How about you?" already knowing the answer since he had read it in the wizard's mind. Sometimes he really hated the mind reading ability.

"Yes, once," Harry answered Edward as he felt his cheeks warm up.

"And then you say something about my experience," Edward chuckled but felt a little jealous at whoever had kissed Harry and wasn't sure why.

"At least I have experience," the wizard shot back.

"Touché," Edward sighed and stared out of the cave. It was raining making the forest look like it was covered in a blanket. Ever since he'd been cooped up here he started appreciating everything more and more. He didn't want to stay here cooped up much longer but also wanted to get to know Harry more. His energy was already coming back, it was enough so he could leave the forest but he wasn't sure if he could get further than that. The small animal Harry brought him weren't enough for that he needed more blood, stronger blood.

"Have you ever kissed a boy?" Harry asked breaking the vampire's musings.

Edward was startled at first thinking the wizard was teasing him but saw that he was honest in his question and shook his head. "No, I've never kissed a boy either."

Harry cocked his head. "Do you want to?"

Edward's head shot up faster than Harry could see at the question. "What?"

"Well, I haven't kissed a boy either and I figured I could help you with a little life experience, not to mention that I really want to kiss you," he added the last part a little sheepish, slightly afraid he was offending the vampire.

Not quite against his will, Edward found himself nodding his head, swallowing the lump that had formed in his throat not knowing why.

Softly the wizard made his way over to the vampire as if not to startle him. Gentle took his head between his hands and rose to his toes to give the taller boy a kiss. It was only a press of lips against each other but it was enough to send shocks through their bodies.

"Is it...is it always like that?" Edward asked in wonder. He hadn't known that kissing could feel this good.

"Well, I can happily say that from my one experience that it has never been like that before," Harry told him with a smile before continuing. "It was way better."

Edward didn't know how Harry could move this fast but before he knew it the wizard was kissing him again, licking his lips before entering his mouth when he parted his lips. When the hot tongue came into contact with his own he moaned out loud and grabbed the wizard's hips, trying to keep himself steadied. His knees felt weak and he was sure that even his vampiric abilities wouldn't do him anything when Harry was kissing him like that.

When he felt the hot tongue coaxing his own, he started to respond. Mimicking what Harry was doing to him and soon both young man were moaning into each other's mouths. "Harry," Edward moaned and stepped back, giving Harry time to breath.

"Wow," Harry said, his breath coming in short gasps, but it was worth it. Kissing Edward was easily becoming an addiction to him, he just needed to kiss those lips again, and he did.

Edward let out a groan when Harry came in for another kiss; his hands rose up and threw Harry to the ground before he covered the wizard.

When Harry was thrown to the ground he let out a painful 'oomph' but his pain was quickly forgotten when Edward covered him.

"I'm sorry if I hurt you," Edward said sincerely and wanted to stand up but a hand on his arm stopped him from standing.

"I'll hex you into tomorrow if you stop now," Harry told him in a deadly but lusty voice.

The vampire couldn't help but smile and comply. "As you wish," he said before leaning down for another kiss. A moan escaped both of them, electricity was flowing through their bodies making it feel as if their bodies were on fire but it didn't hurt. It felt good, no, more than good. It felt right. Hands started roaming the other body, covering as much skin as they could.

The wizard noticed how cold the vampire's skin was but it didn't seem to bother him. He never minded the cold. Besides having Edward's body against his own felt amazing and he wanted more. His hands found the hem of the vampire's shirt and quickly pulled it over the other boy's head.

Edward felt Harry's hands on the hem of his shirt and broke the kiss long enough so he could remove the shirt before crashing his lips against the wizard again. Never before had he felt like this. Touching the younger boy made him feel like he was alive for the first time in over 50 years. He never wanted to stop kissing the other boy ever again.

"Please," the wizard moaned but wasn't certain what he was begging for. All he knew was that he hadn't felt anything remotely like this in a long time and wasn't about to give it up.

The vampire broke the kiss before he started kissing his way down to a pink nipple which he took between his teeth. Softly he bit down before releasing it and rolling it around his tongue.

Harry groaned at the contact and let his hands wander over the cold hard body against his own; trying to touch as much of Edward as possible. Before pulling the vampire up by his hair and quickly engaging him in a passionate kiss. His hands travelled down to the front of Edward's jeans and undid the button and zipper. "More," the wizard begged into the other's mouth.

Edward broke the kiss long enough to stand up and remove his jeans before lowering himself back down on his knees and gentle removed the wizard's jeans.

The wizard closed his eyes as the vampire gently laid down on top of him, the cold of the other's body brought shivers through him but it wasn't uncomfortable. In fact he liked having the vampire's cold body against his own warm one. He especially liked what the vampire was doing to him with his mouth.

Edward started trailing kisses down the wizard's neck emitting a moan whenever he sucked before licking the sensitive skin. "Do you like that?" the vampire asked with a smirk before going back to kissing, licking, and nibbling the delicious skin beneath him.

Harry groaned at the question. He was absolutely loving what the vampire was doing to him but wasn't able to form any words. Luckily, he didn't need any as Edward was already marking his body with trails of kisses and nips slowly making his way downwards.

The vampire let his hands trail down the wizard's body between his legs and took hold of his growing member.

"Yes, Edward," Harry moaned as he bucked up into the firm grip the vampire had on his aching member. "More. Please," the wizard wasn't sure what he was begging for but he wanted it so much. No, he needed it. "Please, Edward," his eyes met topaz coloured ones and then the vampire nodded.

Edward stared into his lover's eyes, reading what he was asking from his mind what the wizard was asking, before nodding. "I don't have anything to ease the way," he said ruefully; he didn't want to hurt his young human.

"I don't care, please, Edward," Harry begged, his eyes full of arousal and need. He noticed how Edward's eyes darkened when their eyes met and couldn't help but let out a needy moan.

The vampire tried to fight his instincts but found that he couldn't. Not when his mate was begging him so prettily. _Wait, what? Mate?_ Yes, that was what Harry was...his mate! Well, not yet but he will be. Edward raised himself up to claim the parted lips with his own before replacing his mouth with his fingers. "Suck," he ordered with arousal clear in his voice.

The wizard couldn't help but moan at the order and quickly did as he was told; sucking the vampire's fingers as if his life depended on it. Coating the cold digits with as much saliva as he possibly could.

When Edward thought his fingers were coated enough he removed them from the wizard's mouth and brought them down to Harry's most private part. "Are you sure?" The man inside Edward asked but he could hear the monster inside him growl. It didn't want to stop. It wanted to claim its mate, now, but he knew that if Harry wasn't ready he would do everything he could to stop.

"Please," was Harry's only response and that's all Edward needed before he breached the tight ring with one finger. He moved it around, stretching the tight muscle. He noticed the slight wince of pain on his mate's face and pulled out. "No," Harry replied as he sat up. "Don't stop."

"I'm hurting you," Edward stated. "I don't want to hurt you."

"It doesn't hurt that much," Harry replied. "Please don't stop." He reached up and placed his lips against the vampire's, claiming them with his own. "Please," he begged after breaking the kiss.

Edward's eyes darkened even more before he claimed Harry's lips and helped him lay back down before covering the wizard's body with his own. He loved feeling that warm hot body against his cold one. It heated up his own body and he loved it. Especially when he noticed that his cool body wasn't doing anything to his mate's. Sure, he felt the cold but that was it.

Normally when humans touch a vampire's skin they immediately back away; they find it too cold; freezing, even. To some it's even painful to touch a vampire...but not for Harry.

Harry seemed to enjoy his touch. Well, Edward loved touching him and was glad to indulge. He lowered his fingers again and entered the tight channel again, stretching Harry before adding another one.

"Oh, God, yes, please," Harry babbled, he wasn't making much sense but he didn't care. All he cared about was how Edward was making him feel and it was good. No, better than good...wonderful. Words couldn't describe how the vampire was making him feel. "More, Edward," he grabbed the other boy's hair, pulling him up for an earth shattering kiss.

Edward released a growl; his instincts took over as he removed his fingers and sat back. The throaty "please" was enough to break his reserves and with one swift move slid inside his beloved mate.

Harry released a pained moan at the quick intrusion which quickly turned to a moan of passion when the vampire started kissing him and giving him time to adjust. He didn't mind the pain so much; it actually felt good and knew this was only the beginning.

"You okay?" Edward asked and waited for Harry to nod before he started moving. Slowly out before pushing back in. Together they found a steady but slow rhythm, bringing each other closer and closer to their ultimate high. It didn't take long for both of them to erupt against one another with each other's name on their lips.

The vampire slowly pulled out before laying back on top of Harry but when he noticed his weight crushing down on his smaller mate he rolled them over.

"That... was amazing," Harry breathed out. His heart was almost beating out of his chest. His lungs felt as if all the breath had been taken away from him but none of that mattered because he'd never felt this good before. "I wish I could stay with you forever." He said before he thought about it and froze the minute the words left his lips.

Edward felt his mate freeze at his own words but didn't comment on it. "You could, you know." He said instead. When Harry raised an eyebrow he continued. "You and I both know that I have to leave soon...you could go with me."

"I..." Harry said up as he thought about it. "I can't... I have my..." he was about to say friends but did he really have friends here? Weren't they just people who wanted to know him because he was famous? Didn't the entire Wizarding World want him around just so he could kill Voldemort? "I like being a wizard..." he said instead as he averted his eyes.

Edward said up as well and made the wizard look at him. "Harry, I'm not asking to turn you. I wouldn't even wish this life on my worst enemy. I'm just asking you to leave with me. To leave the life you obviously dislike behind you and start a new one with me."

The words were sincere and were spoken from the heart, Harry knew this, but could he really leave all that he knows behind, and start a new life with a vampire? Searching the, once again, topaz coloured eyes he knew that he could. As long as he was with Edward everything would be fine.

Strange, to think that only a few weeks ago he didn't even know Edward and now he trusted his life to him and his heart. He began nodding before he knew it. "Okay."

"Will you really?" Edward's entire face lit up. Now that he and Harry had mated they were mates, as in I'm-not-ever-going-to-be-able-to-leave-you mates and for a moment he was afraid that his mate was going to leave him. His happiness was short lived as he heard sounds from within the forest.

"What's wrong?" Harry immediately noticed the change in his lover's stature and knew something wasn't right.

"There are people in the forest, looking for you," Edward replied; he was now clearly able to hear the voices and knew they had to act quickly.

Swiftly the both of them stood up and quickly redressed themselves before leaving the cave. Edward could already see the wizards and witches coming their way and it wouldn't be long before they reached them.

"We have to move quickly or they will catch us." Harry nodded completely trusting the vampire senses knowing they were much more sensitive than his own. Suddenly he realises he was about to leave Hogwarts; but could he go through with it? Was he really about to leave his home? The only home he has ever known. Could he really go through with it?

The vampire had read the wizard's thoughts and turned to him. "I'm afraid you have to make a choice. Whether you stay here or go with me. I can't decide for you but I do hope you'll choose to come with me because I fear that now that I've found you I can't live without you but you mustn't make this choice because of me. Should you decide to leave with me, you must know that we'll never come back here again, especially now I know they will kill me on sight."

Harry only needed a moment to decide what he should do. Yes, he would be leaving his home behind as well as his friends. They were all he knew and had ever wanted to know but the weight that had been placed on his young shoulders was too much for him. Maybe he was a coward for running away but then again what had the Wizarding World ever done for him? They expected him to save them all but he knew that once he did his job and killed Voldemort they would turn on him again. "There's nowhere I'd rather be than with you. I may not have known you for a long time but I've already fallen in love with you and I'll go wherever you will go."

Edward pulled Harry in for a passionate kiss, happy to learn that the younger boy felt the same way as he did. "I would love to ravish you again but we have to move, now."

As if they were one, they got up and left the cave. They ran in the opposite direction that the voices came from. At the edge of the forest they stopped. The vampire took a moment to listen, to make sure he couldn't hear any voices, but when he was met with only silence he turned to the wizard. "You can still go back."

Harry turned to Edward with a smile on his face. "No, I've made my choice. I want to start a new life with you as long as you'll have me."

"Always," Edward leaned in for a sweet kiss before he took Harry's hand and together they walked off toward their new life. They didn't have much but they had each other and for now that was enough.

**The End**.

8th April 2011


End file.
